TRU hearts
by LILcatINU
Summary: just read it. There will be some 'adult' interaction's with kaginu but first kagses
1. Default Chapter

_**TRUE HEARTS**_

A/N: This is my fifst fic, so don't judge completly. Well unless it's good. But critizem is good. Just if it's too bad BEWARE. Boys might mystirsly find some 'parts' missing and girls would only feel skin on their heads. If ya noe wat i mean.

WARING!WARING! there will be some extreme spelling errors. I'm the worst speller in the worlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllld! It's true, ask vgurl428.

Chapter 1

The Revealing Fight

" You were just being a thickheaded, jelous, retarted bastarted."

" Me jelous of that 'preety boy' Oh heeeeeeeeeell no."

" Then why the fuck did you charge into my room telling me to go down the well with you?"

" Because that brat Shippo misses his 'dear mother', I'm tired of try to keep Sango from bashing that monk's head in, and we need to get moving on find shards but our fucking, bitch ass jewel dector decided to come back to this weird era."

" That's all I am? A fucking jewel dector."

" Well Duh. It's all your fault we need to find shards in the first place."

" MY FAULT. If only you had killed that crow youkai before it ate the jewel then when **_I_** killed him the jewel wouldn't have sharted."

" Oh you fucking bitch yo-"

"SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!"

Inuyasha landed face first into Kagome's room floor, swearing rather loudly consdiring he was on the floor, waiting for the 'sit' spell to wear off.

_**15 minutes ealier**_

Ding Dong. Mrs. Hingrishi walked to the front dorr and opened it.

"Why hello Hojo. What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to see how Kagome was doing." Hojo said, responding in a sweet, innocent voice.

Mrs. Hingrishi stepped aside from the door while giving the teenage boy a nice soft smile. She stated kindly, " Go on up. It's the third room on the right. She's up there catching up on her school work."

Hojo enterted the house, bowed to Mrs. Hingrishi, and headed upstairs to Kagome's room. When he reached the girls door, he knocked softly.

"Who is it?" Asked Kagome's obviosly annoyed voice.

"It's me, Hojo." Hojo could hear Kagome get to her feet and walk slowly to the door.

_Why now? Can't he just leave me alone for once. I swear this guy is a stalker or something. _The young miko thought firosuly_. But the faster I answer the door, the faster I can kick his ass out._

"Hi Hojo." She said sounding extremly disturbed whlie she rubed her temples with two fingers.

"Hingrishi! I see your feeling better. According to your grandfather..."Hojo stopped feeling Kagome's anger and annoyance grow at an alarming rate.

"What did my gramps say?"

Her tone of voice nearly killed him. Her voice was deadly, calm and cold. It would have sended chills up even the most feared deamon's spine.

"He told me you cought a new kind of the flu. Sort of like you had the flu and amoina at the same time. He said no one could see you because it was highly contagius."

Kagome's attitude cooled slowly. _For once gramps thought of a decent escuse. Though it is still farfetched. That Old Man_

"SO what brings you hear Hojo?" Her voice returted to a normal state. Well as normal as it would be if you were talking to someone you really wish weren't there.

Hojo looked extreamly relevied. _I thought she was gonna blow. That was a close call._

A smile crept back onto his face. "My mom and me bought so things to make you fell better. I came to drop it off."

He handed Kagome a beatifuly wrapped preasent filled with all kinds of medicans and other things used to help cure illnesses. He then handed the miko a huge bouqouet of flowers.

As she put the load onto her deask, she let out a sigh and said " Thank you Hojo. I really appricate the gift. You didn't have to bring me anything."

The moody young girl was about to tell her 'stalker' to leave when Inuyasha jumped onto her window. At the sound of the silver haired boy's landing and the look of pure shock on Hojo's face, Kagome turned to face the hanyou.

"Inuyasha! What yo- "

"Come on. Let's go. You know I don't like it here" He cut her off knowing exactly what she was gonna say.

"GO where?" Her voice was rising once again in anger.

"Where else wench. Down the well." It seamed that Inuyasha finally noticed the human boy in Kagome's room just as the said boy found his voice.

Simatously they asked Kagome "Who's HE?" Both of their voices dripped with jelously and haterated towards the other male.

Kagome hurdily introduced the boys. "Hojo, Inuyasha. Inuyasha, H/ojo."

"Get the fuck out of here you punny human or else. It's not like anyone wan't you hera."

Inuyasha told the boy threttly while flexing his clawed hands.

Hojo started to walk towards the infurated inu as the hanyou got off the window and comptly entreted the room. He stated with equal theart "Make me."

Kagome, knowing how the egotistic Inuyasha was when prompted, inturpted quickly.

"Inuyasha, sit boy!"

Inuyasha screamed and cursed. His voice was muffled by the wood floor but the worls "What was that for you bitch?" could be made out.

She yelled at him barealy able to contol her anger, as the aslo angry hanyou sprang up off the floor. " You were aboth to kill him." She threw an arm in hojo's direction to emphize her point.

"I was just protecting you, you ungrateful wench."

" You were just being a thickheaded, jelous, retarted bastarted."

" Me jelous of that 'preety boy' Oh heeeeeeeeeell no."

" Then why the fuck did you charge into my room telling me to go down the well with you?"

" Because that brat Shippo misses his 'dear mother', I'm tired of try to keep Sango from bashing that monk's head in, and we need to get moving on find shards but our fucking, bitch ass jewel dector decided to come back to this weird era."

" That's all I am? A fucking jewel dector."

" Well Duh. It's all your fault we need to find shards in the first place."

" MY FAULT. If only you had killed that crow youkai before it ate the jewel then when **_I_** killed him the jewel wouldn't have sharted."

" Oh you fucking bitch yo-"

"SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!"

Inuyasha landed face first into Kagome's room floor, swearing rather loudly consdiring he was on the floor, waiting for the 'sit' spell to wear off.

While Inuyasha laid on the floor Hojo asked Kagome very timidly, for he was scared of her anger, "What was that about?"

" He's just an ANOYYING, EGOTISTIC, JELOUS DOG."Kagome had not relized that she had called Inuyasha a dog.

"A dog?" Said Hojo. He seamed to just notice the two dog ears and claws that inhabited the hanyou.

"What is he?"

_How am I gonna explain this. He's already seen Inuyasha. OH FUCK,FUCK FUCK."_

"He's...umm... he...he is"Kagome didn't know what to say.

"I'm a fucking half deamon. Does that pentrate your thick skull."

"Inuyasha. You can't just go and tell people in my era that."

" Then I'll just have to kill him."

"NOOOOOOOO. Don't kill me. I promis I woon't tell. Just don't touch me." Hojo fell to his knees begging Inuyasha for marcy.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and him and Kagome chuckled. Inuyasha wispered in the miko's ear "And he calls himself a man."

Inuyasha got all serious again. "I will let you live if you promis to never come near Kagome ever again."

"I promis. I promis. Can I leave now?"

Inuyasha nodded his head. The boy ran out of Kagome's room and ran out of her house. As soon as he was gone Inuyasha grabbed Kagome, jumped out her window and headed for the well. They jumped down the well with the blue light engulfing them as Kagome screamed in protest.

A/N. So what do ya think. Good thoughts I hope. REVIEW. OR ELSE. i WILL HYPOTNISE YOU SO YOU WILL REVIEW. Oh by the way this story/ chapter or what evber you wanna callit is decated to vgurl428 or known to me as VAN. don't worry it is a girl. Or so i hope.

EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW


	2. The hostage

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The Hostage**_

A/N: DON'T KILL ME! I noe, I took forever to update, but Im busy. School is hadr and home isn;t much help either anyway on w/ the story.

Disclaimer: As sad as it is, I unfortunatly do **_not_** own the inu gang. But one day I will.

Inuyasha jumped out of the well with Kagome still over his shoulder. When the blue light had engulfed them, she had finally stopped screaming for him to put her down. His ears, for one, were quite thankfull to have all the noise stop and have a bliss silence.

The hanyou set Kagome down on the dirt ground and brushed himself off. He walked away from her and the well expecting the miko to follow. Yet, she stood by the well while she walked away.

Kagome waited patintly, never taking a single step, as Inyasha neared a patch of rocks. When Inuyasha was a top the rocks, Kagome said in a sweet, calm, and soft voice knowing pefectly the teenager could hear her, "Sit boy."

Inuyasha screamed as he landed face first into the pile of rocks he now saw as very sharp. Pain took control of his entire body. The pain was so unbearable, he didn't have the strenght to compose enough energy and wit to call Kagome a bitch nor wench when he felt her over and past him.

"Now thats gonna leave a mark isn't it Inuyasha. Be happy I said it once." The young said this half giggling and half sympatheticly.

**THE NEXT DAY**

The group had been walking all day.

"Inuyasha, you said we could stop soon. So can we pleaseeeeeeee stop and eat lunch?"

Inuyasha turned around and hit Shippo on the head.

"Shut up pip squeak. We stop when I say we stop. And that's not gonna happen till we find something."

With that, Inuyasha turned again and contintuted to walk.

"Kagome, Inuyasha hit me." Shippo said as he rubbed his head where Inuyasha had hit him.

Inuyahsa's ears flanted to his head in preperation for the dreaded sit command but it never came.

Instead, Kagome talked to him as though nothing had happened.

"Inuyasha, please don't hit Shippo. He's right you know. We should stop. I sense no shards or danger. Plus, I'm starting to fell as though I'm carring to much ramen. Now either you could eat it or I could just throw it away." She smiled knowing that he'll deffanitly want to stop now.

Inuyasha turned to her with devastion in his eye's. _She would never throw away my ramen. _

As though she read his mind, she took off her book bag and started to take out ramen. After taking out at least ten of them she closed her bookbag and walked away.

Inuyasha ran to the ramen. "NOOOOOOOO! Okay, okay. We could stop now."

Inuyahsa picked up his ramen and held it protectivly as thought to keep it away from Kagome who he now thought of as a ramen hater. This caused the rest of the group to howl with laughter.

The group walked a little futher until they came to a clearing. Kagome started a fire while Mirokua nd shippo got a bucket of water.

"Inuyasha, WHat flavor? I hav..."

"I know, I know. You have chicken, beef, shrimp, yada, yada, yada. I'll have CHICKEN. (AN: I perfer the spicy shrimp. Oh well.)"

Kagome made inuyasha his ramen and gave the other's other foods from her time.

Halfway through lunch...

Kagome and Inuyasha stopped eating. Kagome said fast as she got her bow, "Lot's of shards. Approching us fast."

Inuyasha let out a low grrrrr with one other word, "Sesshomaru."

As soon as the word escasped his lips, a man in bloody white fur, flew past the group, crashing through many trees.

Siin Sesshomaru flew past them, chasing the man. Sesshoumaru landed out of eyesight of the group but not out of Inu's hearing.

"Naraku, hand over Rin and I might just prolong your death a bit longer."

AN: SEE i did my job. i wrote the story 4 u. : crys: im so proud i did it. if my english teacher saw this she'll yell at me because i could do thid but i make up every excuese for not doing her hw. Anyway R&R. PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE. WRITING 3 STORIES AND NOW IM STARTING TO GET BLOCKS. HELPPPPPPPPPPPP. byr byez.


End file.
